Mononucleosis
by Dajypop
Summary: Hidan comes down with Mono, and Kakuzu uses him as a table. KakuHida, Fluff


**AN: This idea came to me last night when I found I couldn't sleep, and I will try and recreate it for you here. :3 Also, this is for ursweety, because she wanted to illustrate one of my fics, but she wanted fluff...I hope this is decent enough, I have a hard time with KakuHida fluff. xD**

Pairing: KakuHida

Yaoi, fluff

*****************************************************************************

**Mononucleosis**

"Mm, I thought you said you were immune to 'mortal ailments', Hidan?" Kakuzu teased almost cruelly, leaning back in bed with his nose buried in a money-management magazine just to make the testy albino beneath him that much more irate.

"Shut the fuck up, Kuzu." He warned, eyes narrowing.

"No, I don't think I will." Kakuzu spoke fondly as he worked his hand into the other's hair, gently ruffling it.

"Shut the _fuck_ up." With that, Hidan snuggled closer to the other's body, half laying on him and tucking his face in the crook between his lover's elbow and the side of his chest. He took a decent bite at the stitches in the other male's side, rolling over and away from him to stretch them from the other's body. He released them and watch them slither back into place, completely unaffected.

"Bastard." The poor Jashinist had contracted the kissing disease, it seemed, and he didn't know how to handle it. One minute he'd be in a rage because of Kakuzu's "insensitive" jokes, and the next he was passed out on top of him, breathing slow and steady.

He didn't wake for quite a while, and the magazine had grown boring. When his eyes finally fluttered open, he felt something gently being laid on his back. He knew the other hadn't seen his face so he continued to feign sleep, listening to the smooth baritone of his lover's voice.

"Four thousand five hundred and seventy four." It seemed he had only just started, with how low an amount that was, but Kakuzu was the sort that, if he grew bored, he would start with the one-ryo bills and work his way up to the larger ones, keeping everything in stacks according to number. Fifty one-notes went into each stack of those, making fifty dollars. Then fifty five-notes went into the next, fifty tens, fifty fifties, and fifty one hundreds. There were at least six or seven stacks per bill number, and if anyone knew this, it was Hidan.

However, there was something odd about this counting. Every so often, Kakuzu would pause and look down, smile a little to himself and murmur something about his partner. Currently, it was a little louder and something oddly flattering.

"You're cute when you're asleep, Hidan."

"Thanks, fuck face." He couldn't keep it in. He looked up slowly, but made sure not to disturb the other's money. He knew how much Kakuzu loved it and he made sure to keep from upsetting him about it, especially since the other had stopped (somewhat) bashing his precious god.

"Only when you're asleep." The elder male smirked, rubbing the other's head affectionately again. "Welcome to the land of the living, zombie."

"You're one to talk." The smaller male yawned, "So, having fun using me as a table?"

"Of course, don't I always?"

"...yeah, bastard." Hidan lifted his arm lamely and let it flop back into place without much force. "Dammit."

"Can't even hit me? Hidan, you must have been hit hard..."

"I _said_ shut up." The albino replied, hurt in his voice. It was at this point that the banker disturbed his own counting, brushing the money off and onto the cheap hotel's bed, pulling Hidan onto his body gently and kissing his forehead.

"Shhh, you'll wear yourself out again."

"I don't care, you're being a heartless bastard again."

"...I can't be heartless, I have five of them, Hidan."

"Yeah, and none are capable of love." Kakuzu sighed, bringing the other up as he brought his mask down. He kissed the other's lips, knowing full well what that could do to his own body, keeping it soft and gentle for once. When he pulled back, he licked his lips.

"None are capable? Every heart is capable, Hidan, it's just a matter of unlocking the one thing inside that heart to earn the love. You just have to work five times as hard to get them all, that's all." This earned a decent blush from the younger male before his head rest on his lover's collarbone.

"How many do I have so far?"

"One."

"Four to go, then." He smiled a little before slipping out of consciousness once more.

*****************************************************************************

AN: Okay, I think I actually did decent, considering I have a hard time seeing this pairing as fluffy...but, ursweety, if you don't like this one, I'll keep trying to come up with some until I get one you like.


End file.
